Forgotten You & I
by xAmedea
Summary: Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki has the relationship goals anyone wants. They love each other unconditionally to the point that they promised each other to be married after the Grand Prix Final. But what if a huge obstacle come in their way and prevent the marriage from coming?
1. Chapter One

Hi, this is my first time writing a fan fic so please be nice to me *smiles nervously*

Me: OMG! Yuuri! Victor! I am really glad that you guys signed up to be in my fanfiction! I am really, really overwhelmed! *smiles so wide*

Victor: *does his heart-shaped smile* *hugs Yuuri* I hope this will be fun and full of fluff!

Yuuri: I hope so.

Victor: Why?

Yuuri: Just look at this notebook with the title and summary... *about to read the flow of the story*

Me: *snatches the notebook* THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU TWO WILL READ THIS! *turns to the audience* Remember that I own none any of the characters nor the anime *whispers* even though I want to.

\--

"Yuuri!" Victor Nikiforov said while hugging his fiancé, Yuuri Katsuki, from the back.

"Yes, Victor?" Yuuri replied. Yuuri holds Victor's hand that is around Yuuri's waist.

"I love you so much." Victor said as he holds Yuuri's left hand and kissed the golden ring that symbolizes their unconditional and sincere love, their unbreakable bond, and their mutual trust to each other. "Hey, Yuuri." Victor whispered and kissed his fiancé's hair. Yuuri looked at Victor, breaking the hug, as a reply to his fiancé. "Say... do you want to get married after the Grand Prix Final? I mean, yeah, we can't be married in Japan or Russia but we can find a country where we can be married, right?" Victor asked and smiled upon the sight of Yuuri's face turning red. Victor kneeled in front of Yuuri, gaining attention from the crowd. He then pulled out a red small box from his coat and opened it to reveal a silver ring. "After the Grand Prix Final, will you marry me, Yuuri Katsuki?" Victor finally asked it. He finally asked the question he wants to ask since last year.

 _A-after the Grand Prix Final?_ Yuuri asked to himself, still blushing and his heart beating so fast, his eyes starting to water out of happiness. _I-Isn't this a little too fast?_ Yuuri asked to himself, again. _A little too fast? You've been together for almost 4 years, Yuuri._ Another side of Yuuri said to himself. _M-Marrying, huh?_ Victor stared at Yuuri, waiting for an answer.

"I know it's kind of sudden b-but... if you need time to think about it... I-I will give you the time you want." Victor tries to hide the nervousness and anxiety in his tone. _Please let it be a yes! Please answer a yes, Yuuri. Please!_ "I-I can't... I can't-" Yuuri said.

"Y-Yuuri? W-What do you mean by that?" Victor interrupted, trying to stop his tears from falling. _I-Is this a dream? A nightmare, perhaps?_ He thought. He tried blinking back the tears. Thoughts run through his mind, thoughts why Yuuri said that he can't.

"Let me finish, Victor!" Yuuri nearly shouted, causing Victor to be back in reality. "I can't resist to that offer in ny life! Marrying Victor Nikiforov, t-the one who gave a meaning to love and life, the one who put c-colors in my life. I love you so much, Victor. Y-Yes, Victor. I will m-marry you, after the Grand Prix Final." Yuuri declared, shredding tears of joy. Victor stayed in his position shocked, until some reality hits him. _Yes! My dear Yuuri said yes!_ Victor smiled, not his usual and famous heart-shaped smile, but more of a sincere and everlasting joy of smile. He put the ring to Yuri's left index finger, making two rings on that finger. He stood up and hugged Yuuri like he is the only person that deserves his love, like he is the only person worth of all of himself. They shared a kiss, a sincere kiss. A kiss that doesn't involve the butterflies in their stomach, nor the fireworks. It felt like an eternity. Their heartbeats sync with each other, not to fast, not to slow. It felt perfect.

"I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you too, Victor." and they held hands as they walked back home.

\--

"Hello?" Yuuri answered a phone call from an unknown number.

"Yuuri! How's it been?" the jolly and cheerful voice of the lovable boy named Phichit Chulanont answered on the other line.

"Phichit! It's been okay. Things are going on just fine."

"And how is it being on the same room with the living symbol of Eros?" Phichit asked with a teasing tone.

"P-Phichit!" Yuuri glanced at Victor, who choked in water because he just tried to drink water while lying in the sofa. Yuuri laughed softly at the sight of that. "It's okay, everything is fine."

"Had you two take things up? To the next level?" Phichit asked, hoping that Yuuri will have the clue to what he is saying while our cute, innocent cinnamon roll didn't get what Phichit is saying.

"What do you mean by that, Phichit?"

"C'mon. You know what I'm talking about Yuuri! Victor is a man of needs, as well as you." _O-oh, that's what Phichit means, thought Yuuri._

"Phichit! Of course not!"

Phichit laughed on the other line as he said, "You're living with the living symbol of Eros. Gotta go, Yuuri! Good luck for the Grand Prix Final!" and the line ended. Yuuri blushed at the moment he heard the words Grand Prix Final. _Right.. we will be married after the Grand Prix Final._ He looked at the two rings on his left index finger, and smiled. He imagined what will it be when they got married. Sure, it will be just like how we are now. He smiled again, but he remembered what Phichit said. _N-no... W-we will really do t-that? But t-that's just common on a married couple, right? I-I mean... Victor and I already t-talked about 'that' a-and he said the he will w-wait 'till I'm ready... Oh my God... They said that it hurts... And someone needs to be the top and someone at the bottom... For sure it will be Victor who will take the top and I'm the bottom... Grand Prix Final is only months away... We will be married t-then!_ Yuuri's thought come to an end when Victor suddenly hugged him from behind and whispered, "It seems that my sunshine is being clouded with his thoughts, hm? Mind to tell me those?"

"U-Uhm! I-I... U-uhm..." Yuuri blushed as Victor hold his cheek. "N-Nothing!" Yuuri ran to, well, their bedroom and lays on the bed and he hugged Makkachin. _I can't believe I'm having those thoughts!_ He hugged a pillow to cover his face and screamed, but no one can hear him since the pillow blocks the noise. Meanwhile, Victor chuckled that his Yuuri acted like that. _My Yuuri is just too cute._ He decided to follow Yuuri to their bedroom and asked, "Yuuri? You awake?" Yuuri peeked from the pillow. "Do you want to skate? The Grand Prix Final is only few months away." Yuuri nodded in response and they left the hotel they are staying.

\--

"Yuuri, don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Victor said as they go to the ice rinks. Yuuri nodded in response. _I guess this will be taking a break after we got married, hm?_ After taking a one-year break in figure skating to coach Yuuri, he returned and in three years that he returned, he earned two gold medals and one silver medal on the GPF. Why? Yuuri beated him by placing gold and getting 0.18 points more than Victor.

"I-I love you, Victor." Yuuri said, and Victor kissed his hair. Victor loves the height difference between him and Yuuri. It's just like Yuuri fits perfectly in Victor's arms and he can kiss Yuuri's hair and forehead with ease.

"I love you too, Yuuri."

"Hey, you two! Instead of flirting, why won't you two get your asses up and practice?!" Yuri Plisetsky, the boy with the platinum blond hair and pale skin, a.k.a. Yurio, shouted.

"Yura, hush down." Otabek Altin, a very well tanned boy with an undercut hairstyle, patted Yurio's back. "Yuuri, Victor." he said to get the attention of the lovebirds. "I thought you two are going to call it a rest day today?"

"We decided to skate and spread some news!" Victor declared, excitedly and happily, as he hold Yuuri's hand. _Don't say that he's going to spread the news that..._ Yuuri turns red when he thought of that.

"What's the news, Victor?" Lee Seung Gil asked as he approached his secret love interest, Phichit Chulanont.

"Yuuri and I are engaged!" Victor announced as he smiled, the famous heart-shaped smile.

"We all know that, Victor." Jean-Jacques Leroy stated in a matter of fact.

"I mean, officially." Victor held Yuuri's left hand and raised it, enough for the whole people in the ice to see the "official" engagement ring on Yuuri's index finger. Victor stood there proudly while Yuuri... he just looked down to hide his embarrassment and nervousness. "We will be married after the Grand Prix Final."

Then all hell break loose.

\--

Victor: *hugs Yuuri* THIS IS A VERY GOOD CHAPTER, YUURI! THANK YOU FRANCESCA!

Me: I ship VictorYuuri so hard, you know. Victuuri is Victory, 'kay?

Seung Gil: I have a secret crush to Phichit?

Phichit: You have a secret crush on me? That's great!

Victor: YUURI AND I WILL BE MARRIED.

Yuuri: Victor! *blushes*

Me: See 'ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter Two

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND TO THOSE WHO READ THIS FANFICTION.

Me: Hmm... so here comes the second chapter. *grins*

Yuuri: W-What is with that grin?

Victor: I can feel something bad! *hugs Yuuri.

Me: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. This story have the genre of *coughs* Hurt *coughs* or *coughs* Comfort, after all. Why don't let something bad to happen? *grins*

Victor: Bad?!

Me: YES!

JJ: francesca would like to remind you all that she doesn't own any of the characters or the anime. She just owns the fanfiction itself *smiles*. it's JJ style!

Phichit: She also owns the OC! *pulls everyone for a groufie*

\--

"Uhm, Victor?" Yuuri asked, hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"U-Uhm..." Yuuri started, doubting himself if he should ask it or not.

"Yuuri... Don't hesitate to tell me anything." Victor comforted Yuuri by his words and voice, which seems effective.

"You said that... after I won gold on the Grand Prix Final, we'll be married, right? You said that a-almost four years ago..."

"Is it about why I didn't ask you to be married last year even though you won gold?" Victor asked straightforwardly to which Yuuri nodded as a response. Victor sighed, "I'm kind of nervous.. I mean, we have this golden rings. It's kind of our engagement ring but... I don't know if I should ask you back then... I mean... how will I even approach you about that back then? Should I just say.. 'Marry me, Yuuri' or 'Will you marry me, Yuuri?'. I don't know if I should give you a ring when I will officially propose to you. I'm nervous and confused.. I even asked JJ on how he proposed to his wife, Isabella." Victor declared, trying to hide his embarrassment."I-It's kind of awkward to talk about this." Yuuri chuckled and poked Victor's forehead.

"Hey, break time's almost over." Yakov reminded the lovebirds. Victor is still being a coach to Yuuri while being a competitor. They are both happy in it, they skate in the same ice, they stand on the same podium, they practice on the same ice. They are beyond contented on how things are going.

"Let's go back, Vitya." Yuuri said and chuckled because a tint of pink showed in Victor's cheeks as he offered his hand to Victor.

"So... when will the wedding be?" Lilia asked as they returned in the ice.

"There is no date yet." Victor answered as he chuckled. _Wedding, huh? Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov sounds too good for me._ Ah, the thoughts of the wedding runs in his mind. _What will the wedding cake be like? Oh, who will be the guests? The Katsuki and Nishigori Family, my family, Yurio, Lilia, Yakov... there will be so many guests!_ _But when will be the wedding? After the Grand Prix Final, hm? We should arrange the preparations by now, if that's the case. Oh, I can't wait!_

On the other hand, Yuuri is nervous on how will he tell his family on their future marriage but then, he is more nervous about Victor's family. _In the time we've been living together... I only met his family for almost 5 times._ Yuuri sighed. _If we will be married, then... w-we should have a family, r-right?_ Yuuri became more anxious as his thoughts go deeper. Victor didn't fail to notice Yuuri's facial expression. He knew that his Yuuri ia into some deep thought.

"Yuuri." Victor said as he patted Yuuri's shoulder. The tensing of Yuuri's body didn't escape Victor's attention. "Is there something that bugs you?"

"It's just about the marriage."

"Hm?"

"Uhm... about your family. I haven't seen them a lot compared to you that had seen my family almost every month. A-and talking about family..." Yuuri paused as he is nervous to bring that topic up. "A-are we going to have o-one?" Victor is surprised, and well shocked, to what Yuuri said.

"If that's what you want." Victor said.

As Victor was supposed to kiss Yuuri's hair, a loud voice interrupted them. "VITYA, GO BACK TO PRACTICE AS WELL AS YOU, KATSUDON!" Oh, it's Yurio who shouted, showing his disgust towards the two.

\--

"Sheesh." Yurio sighed. "Those two are always making practice as a f*cking love nest. Those two.." Yurio continued as he heard Yakov scold Victor about the 'ice-rink-is-for-practice-not-for-photoshoot' lecture. Well, our Yurio is just talking to Otabek on the other line in the phone.

"Yura, don't be so hot headed. That's how they show their love for each other." Otabek said, hoping to calm Yurio.

"HUH?!"

"Being clingy is how Victor shows his love to Yuuri while Yuuri shows his love to Victor by, I don't know, maybe relying to him. Different people have different aspects on how to show their love, Yura. Another example is me. I show my love towards you by taking care of you and making sure that you're safe." Otabek said, slightly blushing as he said the last sentence. _Good thing Yura can't see me._ Otabek thought.

"What the actual f*ck, Beka?" Yurio laughed, and the way that Yurio laughed is music to Otabek's ears.

"What?" Yurio just laughed and Otabek just listened to him until... "I love you, Yura." and with that, Yurio silenced up.

\--

"So... Yuuri and I are going to meet this wedding planner, the one you talked about." Victor asked to JJ on his phone.

"Yeah! She's the one who arranged my marriage with Isabella. I'll give you her address!"

"Thanks, JJ!" Victor ended the call and smiled, his famous heart-shaped smile, and immidiately received JJ's message.

 **[ Ms. Beatrix Jacobsen**

 **Elisone Hotel,** **T** **Street, X Town, Barcelona**

 **You're lucky because she's in Spain right now, in an hotel. Don't worry, she's willing to go to any places where the wedding will be held.** **I informed her that you two are coming.**

 **\- JJ** **Leroy]**

 _Beatrix Jacobsen... it sounds so familiar... Remember who she is, Victor. Remember!_

"Vicchan?" Victor's trail of thoughts is still running when his Yuuri called him. "Is there something wrong?" Yuuri brushes Victor's bangs so he can see his face better. "Vitya." Yuuri called his fiancé again, worrying about the things that occupied his Victor's mind, worrying about the sudden change of Victor's facial expression. Victor became so serious. "VICTOR!"

"Y-Yuuri?" Victor had finally snapped in reality when Yuuri almost shouted his name.

"Victor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Yuuri. Do you--" Victor was interrupted, his thoughts are like a place swept by a tornado, his thoughts are a mess. He kept remembering who the hell is Beatrix Jacobsen.

"Victor Nikiforov, I've known you for like 5 years, and your tone, your change of facial expression, and you spacing out does mean that something is wrong, so tell me what is wrong!" Yuuri declared, with authority and left Victor stunned. Yuuri never called his fiancé in his full name unless he needs to, and this time... he needs to argue with Victor.

"I'll explain it to you after we met our wedding planner." and they walked out. Victor drove with Yuuri to the wedding planner's address, with full of silence. After almost half an hour full of silence in the road, they finally arrived at the address. It's a hotel, like what JJ said. They went to the information center.

"May I ask what room is Ms. Beatrix Jacobsen in?" Victor asked, holding Yuuri's hand.

"What will their name be?"

"Just say that we are the guests that Jean-Jacques Leroy talked with her." and without a second thought, the information clerk grabbed the telephone and talked to Ms. Jacobsen if she is expecting guests from Jean-Jacques Leroy.

"Room 1509, Sir."

"Thanks." Victor went to the elevator, still holding Yuuri's hand. "Yuuri." Yuuri just glanced at his direction, as a response. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Vicchan. I'm just confused. Is there something wrong with the wedding planner? Her name is Beatrix Jacobsen, right? What's with her?" Yuuri asked. His mind is full of Victor, and possible reasons why Victor is spacing out like that.

"I don't also know but her name rings a bell in my mind." The elevator is filled with silence until they reached the 19th floor. _Please don't be mad, my Yuuri..._ He said to himself. He is anxious on what will happen. He knew that the wedding planner had some deep connections with him but he can't guess what connection is it. _I don't want to hurt Yuuri... he wears his heart on his sleeve.. he's so sensitive._ Victor wants to walk back but deep inside him, he wants to know who Beatrix Jacobsen is.

"So this is Room 1509." Victor said as he knocked on the door. A girl, or a woman, stepped out on the door. She's not that tall, not that small, her curly brown hair falls in her shoulder.

"Looking for Beatrix, Sir?" the lady asked.

"Yes." Victor replied, and the lady went inside again. Meanwhile, Yuuri can feel that Victor is nervous. _What really is with the wedding planner?!_ Suddenly, he felt Victor let go of his hand, but he felt Victor's hand around his waist that pulled him closer to Victor. Yuuri just looked at Victor, then layed his head on Victor's shoulder. He felt something that pressed his hair. Yeah, that's Victor's kiss!

The lady opened the door again and welcomed the two visitors. The couple sat in the sofa there. Waiting for Beatrix Jacobsen.

"Yuuri." Victor called as he holds his fiance's hand. "Remember the banquet when you drank 15 glasses of champagnes?" Victor laughed as he recalled the scenery.

"V-Vicchan!!" Yuuri protested. "I thought we agreed that we are not going to bring that up?!"

"Yeah but... the time you took the center and made it like a stage... you caught my attention right there. And when we danced... heck, I felt too much joy. And I didn't even know that you can pole dance like that but now I know." Victor paused, he looked at Yuuri's eyes. "And when you asked me to be your coach, I didn't know that I'm a step closer to the love of my life but now I know." He said as he kissed Yuuri's lips. It is just a small peck but it's enough to drive their heartbeats crazy. "You really do love me, huh?"

"Do I?"

"Yuuri."

"I love you, Vicchan."

"I love you too, Yuuri."

"Excuse me?" a lady asked. She is beautiful, no, using beautiful would be an understatement, rather, she's gorgeous. Her strawberry blonde hair falls just around her waist. She wears a thick-rimmed red eyeglasses that emphasizes her blue eye on the left and green eye on the right, yep, she has heterochromia. She has a slender body that matches her fairly white skin tone, enough for her to be a model.

"Good everning, I'm Beatrix Jacobsen, soon-to-be co-- VICTOR NIKIFOROV?!" she gasped, she's in shock upon realizing that Victor is her guest.

"T-Tris?!" Victor said, he is as susprised as Beatrix. He squeezed Yuuri's hand, knowing that Yuuri is curious on what's happening.

"Oh my gosh, Riri, it's you!" Beatrix said, she is happy upon reuniting with Victor. _After all this years, I finally found Riri!!_

 _What is happening?_ Yuuri thought. His heart aches so much... _Maybe this is jealousy. Yuuri! What if they are relatives?! Don't be negative... but what if they are not?_ Yuuri wants to ask Victor so he took the courage to. "V-Vicchan... wh-why do you know who she is?" Victor just stared at Yuuri.

"She's my ex-lover." Victor said.

 _"That changed the whole me."_

 _\--_

Me: Oohhhhhhhhh. This is getting interesting.

Victor: NO! *hugs Yuuri*

Yuuri: *pats Victor's back*

Yurio: So you had a lover before piggy, huh?!

Victor: NOOOO!!

Me: Woah, Victor, it's just for this fanfiction.

Beatrix: Yeah, right!

Victor: Don't come near meeee! *hides behind Yuuri*

Beatrix: C'mon, you're not my type. *turns to me* I would like to be paired with Phichit Chulanont, you know?!

Phichit: Me?!

Me: GUYS! Calm the heck down! *turns to the readers* Thank you for reading!! See you next chapter! Just wait what will happen to the ex-couple! *grins* WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *coughs* *coughs*

Victor: ... *dark aura*

Yuuri: ... *dark aura*

Beatrix: ... *dark aura*

Me: Uh-oh *runs*


	3. Chapter Three

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. IT IS MUCH APPRICIATED. THANK YOU!!! I AM VERY MUCH HAPPY BECAUSE OF THE REVIEWS, ESPECIALLY THE REVIEW FROM midnightsky0612, that author-san is one of my favorites and inspiration! :)

Beatrix: *hugs Phichit* Hi, Phichit!!

Phichit: Hi!! Let's have a selfie! *takes a picture* Your eyes are so cool!

Beatrix: Yep! It's so cool!

Seung Gil: *super and overwhelming dark aura*

Beatrix: Aww, Seung Gil, I thought your love interest for Phichit is just for the fanfiction? Don't tell me... you've actually got a crush on Phichit?

Seung Gil: *leaves*

Victor, Yuuri, Me: Ooohhhhhhh.

Phichit: Seung Gil! *follows Seung Gil*

Victor, Yuuri, Beatrix, Me: *louder and longer* Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh.

Yurio: Idiots. *turns to the readers* francesca does not own any of the anime or the character.

Beatrix: She just owns me and the fanfiction itself!

\--

"Y-Your ex-lover, Vicchan?" Yuuri asked, trying not to choke on his words, trying to hide the jealousy and pain he felt.

"Yes."

"Riri, whose wedding am I going to plan? Yours?" Beatrix pointed Victor. "Or his, uhh..?" She pointed Yuuri.

"Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri replied, as if he was introducing himself. _I am introducing myself, moron._ Oh, I'm sorry.

"You're from Japan then?"

"Yes."

"Wait..." Beatrix paused, remenbering where she have heard his name. "Yuuri Katsuki?! The GPF Gold Medalist last season?!"

"Y-Yes, that's me." Beatrix showed her happiness by smiling, a heart-shaped smile. Wait, what? A heart-shaped smile? That's Victor's famous smile! Yuuri tried to hide the jealousy he is feeling but he can't. Victor felt the tensing of Yuuri's body, and that Yuuri is not comfortable. _He's jealous, isn't he?_ Victor thought.

"So, Yuuri and Riri, whose wedding is it that I'm going to plan?" Beatrix asked, clapping her two hands.

"Tri--"

"Mine and Vicchan's." Yuuri, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"So I'm planning two weddings then?" the wedding planner smiled a heart-shaped one, which caused Yuuri's annoyance and jealousy to rise more. _Get the damn clue already, Ms. Jacobsen!_ That's what Yuuri wants to tell Beatrix, but he can't because that will probably cause something bad to happen.

"No. Only one." Yuuri replied, his tone became serious. Beatrix just stared at them, Victor stared at his fiancé. Yuuri hold Victor's hand and raised it, just for Beatrix to see their hands, that is currently intertwined.

Silence filled the whole room. Beatrix is still trying to digest what she saw. Yuuri is still holding his Victor's hand. Victor is still looking at his Yuuri. _My, my. Where did my love get that courage? It's the first time that he acted like this. He must be really jealous, huh?_ The silence is interrupted by the wedding planner "Ohhhhh, but where and when do you plan your wedding to be held?" Beatrix asked.

"After the Grand Prix Final." Yuuri replied.

"Where?"

"We still don't know yet."

"Japan and Russia aren't good places for homosexual weddings, 'yknow."

"I know." Yuuri wants to roll his eyes in front of Beatrix, but he know he can't. Victor wants to laught at Yuuri because of the attitude he is having.

"So... what other plans do you have?"

"Nothing, except for the date."

"Okay, well then." Beatrix seems to think deeply about something. "Well, it's kinda late, guys. How about you two call me if you two are going to talk about the further plans? Like the motif, guests, reception place, those kind of things."

"Sure. So, that means that you will be our wedding planner?" Victor asked.

"Well, it's my first time to plan a homosexual marriage..." Beatrix grinned. "So let's get this marriage on!!" and she handed Victor a call card.

"Thanks, Tris." Beatrix and he both exchanged smiles. "We will be leaving now. Thanks for the company." And they made they way to the doorway. Just when they are about to leave, "Riri, invite me to your wedding, 'kay?" Beatrix said. "Sure, Tris. See you."

"See you too, Riri and Yuuri." Beatrix winked and closed the door. Victor looked at Yuuri, who just rolled his eyes.

"Someon here is jealous~" Victor teased. Instead of having the embarrassed Yuuri he expected, he recieved a death glare from Yuuri and Yuuri walked faster, leaving Victor behind. "Yuuuuu~ri~" Victor said, in a lovely tone, seeking Yuuri's attention. Instead gaining Yuuri's attention, heck! He left Victor at the 15th floor as Yuuri took the elevator. _Stupid Victor! Of course I am jealous! Idiot!!_ Yuuri thought as the elevator go down. Yuuri wasn't alone on his elevator ride, someone who looks familiar joined him. _It's the lady_ _from Ms. Jacobsen's room!_

"Oh my, you are one of Bea's client, aren't you?" The lady asked. Yuuri nodded in response. "I am her mother, Meridith Starling." Meridith offered a handshake, which Yuuri accepted after saying his name. "So, where's the other one, then?"

"He's still on the 15th floor."

"Eh? That's odd. Did Bea say she can't plan your wedding?"

"That's not the case, Ma'am. She said yes to both Vicch-- Victor and I." Meridith became curious. "It's Victor and I who will be married."

"Oh." The shock in Meridith's face is obvious. Well, Yuuri expected it because after all, it's a homosexual marriage. "So... I suppose... you knew the connection between Bea and Victor?"

"Hmm mm. Ex-lovers, am I right?" Yuuri said, feeling the pain in his chest. _God, Yuuri. You've been together for almost 4 years and you still get jealous over a past lover?_ Yuuri sighed. _But... he didn't matter to talk about his past lovers so... God, I don't know._

"Not just any ex-lovers. They are childhood friends. I guess you know Makkachin?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"When they are both 14, Bea gave it to Victor, as a congratulation gift. Then Victor gave Bea a golden poodle, they named it Ritris. Their relationship started when they are both 15, I can recall how many times Victor would visit us just to take Bea out. The media loved it. A champion figure skater and a world class ballerina. Then... all of a sudden, Bea broke up with Victor. Bea was so depressed at that time. Ritris died. She got a knee injury. Her dad and I divorced. She quited being a ballerina. She was so depressed, she wanted to be alone. They were almost near on their 7th Anniversary when that happened. They were 22 that time, when she thought she has moved on, but when she saw Victor, she knew she can't." Meridith told Yuuri. Yuuri is there, feeling the pain on his chest, standing still, speechless. "That's all I will tell. And Mr. Katsuki, we already reached the ground floor."

Yuuri stepped out from the elevator. _Oh, yeah, Victor... I left him at the 15th floor._ Yuuri waited, until someone jumped from the stairs. Oh, it's Victor. His face sweaty, his hair damped. Exhaust is all over his face. "Yuu~ri~" While going to Yuuri's direction, he takes off his coat, to reveal his t-shirt full of his sweat.

"What happened to you?" Yuuri asked.

"I... Uh..." Victor sighed. Opening and closing his mouth, for air. "I ran from the 15th floor to here." Victor said, while gasping for air.

"You don't have the enough stamina for that, idiot." Yuuri said as he poked Victor's hair.

"Ah, yeah. I'm not like you, who have a hell amount of stamina." Yuuri just shot a death glare to Victor. "Ah. I might have a heat stroke. It's too hot."

"You're already old enough to have one."

"You're so meeeaaaaaan, Yuuri." Victor said as he hugged his fiancé. "Why are you so mean, Yuu~ri~?" Yuuri shot a death glare to Victor, again. "I'm sorry if you became jealous, Yuuri."

"No need to be sorry for, Vicchan. And stop hugging me, we are on a public place."

"Yuuri." Victor hold Yuuri's hand. They walked to the parking car with full of silence. "Yuuri... you want to talk about it?" Yuuri looked at Victor. _Yeah, he wants to talk about it._ "Yuuri. Look, she's my ex-lover. My _former_ lover."

"You've been together for 7 years. You two broke up when you were both 22 years old. Makkachin and Ritris. That's all I know."

"Who told you that?"

"Meredith Starling."

"Oh, her mom." Victor opened the door for Yuuri, and Victor sat on the driver's seat. Victor started the engine as he said, "Yuur, she's my past. You... you are my present, and my future." Those words are enough to bring a red tint on Yuuri's cheeks. "If you want to ask me anything about it, feel free to." He kissed Yuuri's forehead and started to drive.

"Uhm... I don't really know what to ask..."

"Beatrix Jacobsen. The first time I heard that, I knew that it sounds familiar. And when I saw her, oh, she's my former lover and my former bestfriend. We met because of Yakov and Lilia. I'm training under Yakov while she was training under Lilia. She teached me how to become more flexible, and I teached her Russian, and that's why we became the best of friends. She was the one who insisted that I should keep my hair long. She was also the one who insisted that I should continue figure skating. Then things happened, I found myself liking her. The thing is, she liked me back. We started dating. Everyone loved us and admired us. But as a couple back then, we had fought to each other almost a million times, but we managed to get back. Then after 7 years, or almost, she broke up with me. After that, I focused on skating and nothing else. Then, you, at the GPF banquet, came--"

"Vicchan."

"I'll stop." Victor chuckled. "Glad thing, we broke up, because if we didn't... I won't have the chance to meet you." Victor said. After a couple of minutes, they finally arrived at their apartment.

"Yuuri, are you still jealous?"

"I-I don't know."

"Yuuri." Victor said, his face near to Yuuri. "I'm all yours. All of me belongs to you." and he kissed Yuuri. "If my heart doesn't beat louder when I saw you, check if I have an amnesia or if I am still alive." and he kissed Yuuri again. The kiss was passionate, full of love, full of need, and well, full of lust.

"I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you too, Vitya."

 _And the rest of night is history._

\--

Meanwhile... Beatrix is crying, her mother, Meredith, comforting her.

 _"Mom... I still love Victor... I still love Riri."_

\--

Me: _And the rest of the night is history._ Ohhhhhhhh.

Beatrix: Agape on the streets, Eros on the sheets!

Yuuri: *blushes too much* *hides his face on Makkachin*

Makkachin: ???

Victor: *hides his face on a pillow*

Me: Oh. They are embarrassed.

Beatrix: See 'ya next chapter, guys.

Me: And see what will happen. *fixes my glasses* Beatrix still loves Victor! Will Beatrix be the obstacle of Victor and Yuuri?

Beatrix: Gosh. *leaves*


	4. Chapter Four

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS! THEY ARE SO APPRICIATED.

Me: ...

Beatrix: What?

Me: ...

Victor and Yuuri: *stares at me*

Beatrix: *rolls her eyes* She doesn't own any of the anime or the character. She just owns me, my "mom", and the fanfiction.

Me: ... *grins*

\--

"Good morning, beautiful." Victor greeted and kissed Yuuri's shoulder. _My Yuuri's still asleep, eh?_ He sat up and felt Yuuri's arms around his waist.

"Mn.. Vicchan... Sleep.. Vicchan.." Yuuri yawned, showing that he's half-awake and half-asleep. "Vitya... please?" and Yuuri said it, the word that Victor can't say no.

"That's not fair, Yuuri."

"Vitya..."

"Fine." Victor patted Yuuri and got back to bed. He placed Yuuri's head on his shoulder, hugged Yuuri, and planted a kiss on his Yuuri's hair.

\--

"How are you feeling, Yuuri?"

"Can we skip practice? M-My body aches. I p-promise that I will practi--"

"No need, Yuuri." Yuuri nodded and sat at the couch while Victor sat at the floor.

"Huh? Yurio and Otabek are together right now." Yuuri said as he scrolled on his phone. "Otabek is really serious on Yurio, huh? It's been a year since Otabek started courting Yurio... Vicchan, do you think that he has a chance with Yurio?"

"Of course, Yuuri. Look at Otabek's post, then focus on how Yurio looks at Otabek, and at Yurio's post, with the caption 'a cat for Beka', those two looks like a couple."

"Hm.."

"Yuuuri! Look down!" and Yuuri did so. He heard a click on Victor's phone. "Did you just..."

"Yay! A double chin picture of Yuuri! I'm gonna change my wallpaper!" Victor felt a hand on his hair and heard a click. "What did you just do?"

"Oh my, it really is getting thin." Yuuri teased.

"Yuuri!! Delete that."

"Delete that picture and I'll delete this."

"Don't make me choose, Yuuuuuuuuri."

"Then let's not both delete it, Vicchan."

"But my hair, Yuuri, you said it's thin." Victor pouted and Yuuri laughed.

\--

Days has passed. Both of them are practicing for the upcoming Grand Prix Final which is... only a month away!

"Yuuri. Can I meet with Tris?" Victor asked, who recieved a glare from Yuuri. "For the marriage, you know."

"It is _our_ marriage so you should tag me along." Yuuri demanded and received a chuckle from Victor. They put on their clothes and meet up with Tris on a café nearby. Yuuri is wearing a white long sleeves, with blue stripes on it, a brown coat, blue pants, and black shoes. On the other hand, Victor is wearing a gray long sleeves, black coat, black slacks, and black shoes. As always, Victor opened the door for Yuuri in their car. After a mean time, they reached the place.

"Riri!! Yuuri! Here!" Beatrix waved her hand in the air as she called the lovers.

"Hey, Tris."

"Hi, Riri!! Hi, Yuuri!"

"Hi." Yuuri replied. A waiter handed them a menu and they ordered.

"So... the last thing needed is the... invitations! Your wedding motifs are white and blue so I guess that will also be the motif or your invitation." Beatrix pulled out sample invitations. "So how do you want your invitation to look like?"

"Oh! Amazing! This one looks amazing, too!" Victor exclamed and scanned each invitations. "Yuuri! How do you want our invitation to look like?"

"Hm..." Yuuri scanned and the invitations until one caught his attention. He opened it and looke at it. "I want this one." Victor looked at the invitation and nodded. The invitation is stunning, truly. It is a white envelope with a midnight blue satin ribbon, and spirals in glitters in it. Yuuri saw the spirals as the ice marks left on the ice when he skate.

"This invitation then." Beatrix smiled. "So... how many copies then? Mr. Chulanont and Mr. Giacometti as your best men. Ms. Axel, Loop, and Lutz as your flower girls. Mr. Plisetsky as your ring bearer. Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki, Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov are invited, of course. Ms. Mari Katsuki, Ms. Minako, Mr. and Mrs. Nishigori are invited."

"Coach Yakov, Coach Celestino, Otabek, Seung Gil, Leo, Sala, Michele, Emil, Georgi, Mila, JJ, count them in." Victor added.

"C'mon. How many copies? We have like... almost 30 people in. Just give them to the people you guys wanna invite to your wedding." Beatrix suggested.

"Hm, I guess 50 copies are enough." Victor answered.

"Count me in, 'kay?!" Beatrix joked. _For a wedding planner, it hurts that I have to plan a wedding for the one I love, huh? Gosh.. It hurts so damn much. I even have to pretend that I'm happy for the both of 'em._ She sighed. "How are thing going between you and Alex, Riri?"

"Alexei?" Victor laughed. "I guess it's just fine."

"Really?"

"Let's not talk about it." The change of mood in Victor's voice did not escap Yuuri's ears. Yuuri know that Victor an Alexei, Victor's little brother, is not in good terms. To calm Victor down, Yuuri hold his fiancé's hand.

"Oh. I forgot something." Beatrix added, gaining the attention of the couple. "The attire for the two of you."

"That's taken care of, Beatrix."

"Oh! So the wedding is ready, then! We just have to wait for the date!" she exclamed. After a couple of minutes, the orders finally arrived their tables.

"Pancakes with ice cream and white chocolate drizzle." Yuuri raised his hand, the waiter then put the order in front of Yuuri. "Chicken paella and mash potato?" Victor raised his and got his order. "Clubhouse sandwich and fries?" Beatrix raised her hand and got her order. "Ma'am Jacobsen, your mother would like to give this to you." The waiter gave them three chocolate lava cakes.

"Thank you." Beatrix replied. She shifted her attention to the couple. "And to feed your curiousity, my mom is the owner of this café."

"Ohhhh." Victor and Yuuri said, in unison. "Meredith Starling, huh? Why did her surname changed, Tris?" Victor asked.

"I remarried." Meredith walked into the scene. "My surname is still Gonzales when you met me, right, Victor? And Yuuri, my ex-husband and I divorced when Bea was born so her surname is Jacobsen, my maiden surname, in case you are wondering." Meredith explained.

"That sums it up." Victor said.

"Say hi to Yana and Nikolai for me." Meredith said and Victor smiled as a response.

\--

"Your family must be really close to them, huh?" Yuuri looked down. "D-Don't get me wrong... I mean, Mom and Dad are close to Aunt Yana and Uncle Nikolai but... it's just... as if Meredith and your parents--"

"Yuuri." Victor held Yuuri's hand.

"Vicchan, you're driving." Yuuri scolded and Victor chuckled. Couple of minutes has passed when Victor noticed something wrong. _Oh, fuck. What shall I do?!_ He glanced at Yuuri. "Yuuri can you get the pillows in the backseat?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Hm, maybe we should clean them after we got to our room, right?"

"But I can get them when we finally parked, right?"

"I might forget it, Yuuri."

"Fine. You are the forgetful type." Yuuri got the pillows from the back seat and placed it on his lap. "Is this alright?"

"Can you hug them for me?"

"Vicchan, you're up to something, aren't you?"

"Please? It can help you lessen your... jealousy thing."

"Hm... is that so..?" Yuuri stared at the pillows and hugged them. _Vicchan's acting strange.._

 _Finally!_ Victor sighed. _This is now or never. All breaks are not working_. _Yuuri... I must save him._ "Yuuri, I love you."

"I love you too, Vicchan." Yuuri smiled.

 **"Yuuri.. Please don't mad at me, okay? I will always love you, _m_ _y katsudon."_**

..

...

..

Everything happened so fast. Victor unbuckled his seatbelt, he stirred the driving wheel hard left, and hugged Yuuri so tight. Yuuri didn't take to realize what happened. Their car crashed into a tree. He realized the reason why Victor made him hug the pillows, he realized the reason why Victor asked him not to be mad at him.

 _Vicchan.. Vicchan.._ He wants to scream but he can't speak. He tried to looked around and saw Victor, his head full of blood. _Vitya!!_

He can't process the thing anymore.. until darkness welcomed him.

\--

"Vitya, my son... wake up, please?" Yana Nikiforov said, trying to hold back her tears. It's been two days since the car crash accident. Yana has a brown hair, that falls in her neck, blue eyes, that are now wet because of tears.

"Yana, calm down." Nikolai Nikiforov, Victor's dad, tried to comfort her wife. Nikolai has Victor's and Inessa's silver hair, he has hazelnut eyes. He looks like Victor, but a lot older.

"How can I calm down when Vitya is there?! In a hospital bed? Not waking up? Tell me how can I calm down, Nikolenka?" Yana paniced.

"Mama, Vitya will wake up. He is strong-willed and all of us know that. He still has a wedding to attend to, Mama." Inessa Nikiforov, the youngest member of the Nikiforov Family, said and patted her mom's back. Inessa looks like her mother, but with a longer hair and half of it dyed with light blue and she have hazelnut eyes. Yana hugged her daughter and cried. Nikolai joined their hug, letting out the tears. "Alyoshenka, care to join us?" Inessa asked.

"Nessa, I don't give a damn about Vitya." Alexei Nikiforov, the middle child of the Nikiforov family, said. Alexei has a brown messy hair in an undercut, and blue eyes.

"Alyoshenka, drop that stupid act! I know that deep inside, you care for Vitya! You've been crying on your room for the past days." Inessa insisted and pulled Alexei for a hug. They let go at the hug when they heared footsteps coming in their way.

"Y-Yana-san! Nikolai-san!" Hiroko Katsuki, together with Toshiya and Mari, ran towards them.

"Yuuri... W-Where is my little brother?" Mari asked.

"Mari.." Inessa pointed out the room beside Victor's, and the whole Katsuki family entered the room.

"Yuuri..." Hiroko cried.

"Okaa-san.. Otou-san.. Mari-neechan.." Yuuri's awake. In fact, he is two days awake. Yurio, Otabek, Yakov, Lilia, Mila, Beatrix, and the Nikiforov family visits him. Hiroko, Toshiya, and Mari hugged their baby Yuuri.

"I'm glad you're awake, Yuuri." Toshiya cried. They all shared a hug and cried. Tears not of sadness but of happiness.

"V-Vicchan? Where is he?"

"He's not yet awake." and those words are enough to bring Yuuri into more tears.

\--

Weeks has passed. Yuuri got out of the hospital, but Victor... unfortunately, still not. The Grand Prix Final is only three days away for God's sake!

 _Where am I? White sheets? This smell of medicines and chemical... hospital? Who is in the hospital? Wait, beeping sound? Am I the patient? Oh.. I am the patient._

"Vitya? Vitya!" Yana is shocked as she saw her son awake. She pushed the button to call for the doctor and nurse.

"Mama."

"V-Vitya is awake..." Yana cried in happiness. The rest of the family walked to Victor and they all shared the happiness they felt. "Nessa, call Yuuri.. tell him that his fiancé is awake."

"Mama? Fiancé? Yuuri? I am getting married?" Victor asked and that brought horror and shock to their faces.

"Vitya... what is the last thing you remember?" Inessa asked.

Victor looked down. "Actually, I don't know. My memories are in a mess and in a blur. I can remember this raven haired boy with blue glasses."

"What do you mean? What is the last thing you remember?" Nikolai asked to his son.

"Uhm.. coming home from this year's GPF banquet, with Yuri and Yakov." Victor answered. Alexei immediately pushed the button to call the doctor. The door opened, but it's not the doctor who stood there, it's Yuuri.

Victor looked at his guest.

"Vitya, you're awake!!" Yuuri excitedly said.

 _"Who are you?"_

Me: OKAY I KNOW THERE'S A CHANGE BUT LET ME EXPLAIN, I KINDA SYNCED ALL OF THE CONTENTS OF MY PHONE TO MY NEW ONE SOME THINGS KINDA MESSED UP, AND THAT'S ALSO THE REASON WHY I CAN'T UPDATE MY STORY THANKS.

Victor: WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER YUURI? YOU DESERVED THAT FRANCESCA.

Yuuri: Victor, you can remember me.

Me: But the story-version Victor can't. Ouch.

Victor: *cries*

Alexei: what.

Inessa: See you next chapter, guys!


	5. Chapter Five

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!

Me: Okay, guys. I know it's kinda messy last chapter but this chapter will... I guess explain everything?

Yana: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?

Inessa: MAMA, CALM DOWN.

Victor: Fictional Mama, I'm right here. *stares at me* ...

Me: WHAAAT?!?

Beatrix: *hands me my notebook-- wait, my notebook?!* YOU.. WHAT IS WITH THIS PSYCHO--

Me: NO! *covers Beatrix's mouth*

Yuuri: At least, francesca is feeling better, right?

Me: Oh my, I AM NOT FEELING BETTER, FOR REAL. This HCM is making me feel not oh-so better and..

Beatrix: *rolls her eyes* She doesn't own any of the anime, or the characters, even she wants to. She just owns, unfortunately, me, my mom, and the rest of Nikiforov family.

\--

"What?" Yuuri asked. "V-Vicchan, t-this is a joke, right?"

"You... kinda look familiar." Victor tried to remember who he is, until he grasped a memory. "You are the one who had a dance-off this year's Grand Prix Final banquet!"

"T-This year?!" Yuuri exclaimed. "Y-You must be kidding..."

"You even asked me to be your coach." Victor chuckled.

"N-No. T-This is n-not happening.." Tears started to fall from his eyes. T-This must be some kind of a joke, right?

"So, Mr. Victor Nikiforov... what year is it?" the doctor asked as he went to Victor's side

"Uhm... I-I don't know." Victor replied and he noticed the horror, shock, and frustation from his visitor's faces. "Is there something w-wrong?" Victor waited for an answer but he accepted none. "Tell me, what the hell is wrong?!" He shouted.

"Vitya, calm down.." His mom said, along with a gentle voice.

"No! I can't calm down and just tell me what the hell is wrong!" Then a trail of Russian curses followed.

"Vitya! Watch your words." Nikolai scolded as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remain composed.

"Mr. Victor Nikiforov, I know it is frustating but please do what as they say, remain calm." the doctor remarked.

"Riri. Please, just please, calm down. Your anger won't do anything." Beatrix said.

"T-Tris! You here! W-We are... We are back together?" A spark showed in Victor's eyes.

"W-What are you saying, Riri? You're going to get married!"

"I-I am g-going to be m-married? To you?" Victor's eyes sparkled, hoping that the answer from Beatrix is a yes.

"Riri?! Not me! You'll be married to Yuuri!"

"Yuri? T-to Yuri? H-He's just uhm... f-fourteen?! And he is a boy!"

"Not Yuri Plisetsky, Vitya, but to the raven haired boy that is standing on the door, Yuuri Katsuki. And Vitya... Yuri is already nineteen." Inessa stated.

"U-Uhh... What?!" Victor shouted. "W-What kind of joke is this?! Me?! M-Marrying him?! W-What the hell is w-wrong with a-all of you? I can't imagine myself to marry a boy." Those words are enough to make Yuuri cry. He ran fast, he ran not knowing where to go.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, I might suggest going outside. I want to talk to your son, alone." And they did what the doctor asked.

"Mama.. I'll be going after Yuuri." Inessa asked and Yana nodded. She ran, wanting to find Yuuri. Knowing Yuuri, he will go to a place without many people. Running isn't really a hard thing for Inessa, she's a mountain hiker after all. _Yuuri... where are you?_

Meanwhile, Yuuri stooped at... somewhere. He have no clue on where he is, and he have no clue on what he is feeling. Frustation? Anger? Sadness? Disappointment? He doesn't know. He doesn't know at all.

 _He really is forgetful. He neglected me... Vicchan._ He looked up at the sky, at the grey sky. Tears started to fall. Vitya doesn't remember me at all.. and he cried. Like how he cried when his dog, Vicchan, died. Many individuals started looking at him, some are concerned, some didn't even give a damn. He cried like there'll be no more tears left. He felt his knees trembling, he knew he's being weak. _Vitya..._

Meanwhile, the doctor discussed the possible disorder that the patient is suffering. "Your son might be having a post-traumatic amnesia. It is caused generally by a head injury. Traumatic amnesia may be transient, or permanent, or be either anterograde or retrogade amnesia. In his case, it might be a retrogade amnesia. He can't recall the years before the accident. Their recent memories will be less likely be recovered than old memories. He might recall childhood memories relatively normally but he might be impaired on recalling memories that occured just a few years ago." the doctor received no response from the Nikiforov family. "If you will excuse me then." the doctor walked away. Sadness, despair, anguish surrounded them, still taking the doctor's words. Thuds broke the silence. Yurio stood there, sweat dripping making its way from his forehead to his chin.

"Where the hell is Victor? Inessa texted me, informing me that he's freakin' awake." He runned his palm on his cheeks, trying to remove the sweat.

"Be careful at your words when you face him." Yurio raised his eyebrows, not having a damn clue why Alexei is telling him that.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Vitya got post-traumatic amnesia. He can't remember Yuuri, at all."

"What the actual fuck?!" Alexei nodded. Yurio entered Victor's room. "Victor!"

"Yuri?"

"Huh?! You are supposed to call me Yurio!"

"Yurio?" Victor started to laugh. "When did I start to call you such names?"

"Since you met that pig named Yuuri!"

"Huh?" Victor paused. "Oh! You mean that raven haired, blue-rimmed eyeglasses boy?"

"Yeah, asshole."

"Yuuri, huh?" Victor paused, trying to remember him. "Fine, I'll call you that." He smiled. "So, Yurio, what is the date today?"

"December 4, 2017. 3 days before the beginning of Grand Prix Final."

"Can you tell me what happened after Tris broke up with me?"

Yuri sighed. "Fine. After you broke up with Beatrix, you dated a lot of girls or boys that resembles her. God, I need to put up with your fuckin' drama for a year. So then, you dated a lot, you also broke up with them, and after a year, you finally moved on from Beatrix. You competed and ended being the five-time Grand Prix Final champion. Then you met the piggy, Yuuri, at the banquet because there's a heck of a dance-off, and pole-dancing and stuffs. The piggy asked you to be his coach and some months later, the piggy performed a perfect copy of your Stay Close to Me skate and you decided to fly half across the world to coach him. Then you fuckin' forgot the promise you made to me so I flew to Japan to chase you and for you to make a good word of that damn promise. You choreographed programs for us, with opposing theme and different music arrangements. Yuuri won so you stayed to become his coach and I flew back to Russia and stayed under Yakov and sold my soul and body to Lilia. Then damned things happen. You came back on skating under Yakov while you continue coaching your fiancé and do PDA in front of everyone which made me barf. So yeah, that happened and just months ago, you proposed to the piggy, and decided that your marriage will be in December 12." Yurio paused. "AND DECEMBER 12 IS JUST 8 DAYS AHEAD SO YOU NEED TO MAKE A GOOD DAMN WORD ON YOUR FUCKIN' PROPOSAL BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT PIGGY CRYING." Yurio bawled. Victor was out of words, he doesn't know how he should respond. He forgot everything of it. He knew that that Yuuri is someone special to him. His body and heart reacted when he saw Yuuri, but unfortunately, his mind screams for Beatrix.

\--

Meanwhile, Inessa finally spotted Yuuri at a park, many meters away from the hospital.

"Yuuri."

"I-Inessa." Yuuri startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran after you, obviously." Inessa pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Yuuri. "You're crying. If Vitya didn't forget you, heck, he will surely kiss you and I'm sure he will do anything just to make you stop weeping."

"I-I wouldn't cry if he d-didn't forget me." Yuuri sobbed. Inessa sat down beside Yuuri, and patted his back. The shade of the tree is comforting for the both of them. The cool breeze, the kids playing, the laughters of the kid playing, all of it is comforting them. "Inessa, what do you think will happen? He might not remember me... Vitya.."

"His mind may not but I'm sure his heart will always beat for you. My brother is head-over-heels towards you, 'kay? A single accident can't stop his love for you."

"But all he can remember is Beatrix." Inessa sighed. She doesn't know what to do to comfort Yuuri.

"I know that but..." She sighed again. "Just... just have faith. Vitya will surely remember you. Your four-year relationship with Vitya will not go to anywaste."

"I hope so..." Yuuri cried.

 _"I hope so too, Yuuri._ " She whisphered and hugged Yuuri.

\--

"What are we going to do now?" Nikolai asked. He and Yana decided to gather Alexei, Inessa, Yuuri, and Beatrix for a meeting.

"Okay. It's a matter between Yuuri and Beatrix." Yana stated. "Nikolenka and I want to talk about where Vitya will stay when the time has come that he will be admitted out of the hospital."

"But Mama, Yuuri and Vitya lives in Vitya's apartment so why are we going to discuss about this?" Alexei asked.

"Because well maybe, Vitya remembers Beatrix but not Yuuri? Isn't it obvious? " Inessa said, putting a little sarcasm. Alexei shot a death glare to his sister.

"It's a serious matter, you two." Yana said and shifted her attention to Yuuri and Beatrix. "Yuuri, as Vitya's fiancé, what is your decision?"

"I don't know... maybe... Beatrix will live with us? Maybe she can help me deal with Vicchan's amnesia."

"Sure... I'll help." Beatrix nodded.

 _Will I really help? It's a chance for me to be with Riri, after all~_

\--

Me: OH MY.OH GOD. OH MY, BEATRIX WHY.

Beatrix: Dear story me,

DON'T BE A BURDEN TO VICTUURI.

Sincerely,

Fictional me.

Victor: Why, oh why?!

Yurio: What the... I cared for that piggy?!

Everyone: We all know that you do.

Me: See you next chapter, guys!


	6. Chapter Six

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. IT REALLY MEANS SO MUCH FOR ME. AND WELL, LET'S SEE HOW BEATRIX CAN BE A B*TCH HAHAHAHAH. I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS! YOU ARE MAKING MY DAY.

Beatrix: Hey. *shot a death glare to me*

Phichit: Why am I summoned in here?

Me: Because Yuuri needs you!!

Yuuri: Whaaaat? I have a bad feeling about this. *about to run*

Me: Nope, you ain't gonna run. *grins*

Victor: What is with that grin, francesca?! *hugs Yuuri* Yuuuuri! I have a bad feeling about this, too!

Phichit: francesca doesn't own any of the characters, or the anime! She just owns the OC's and the fanfiction itself!

\--

"What do you think of the Beatrix-will-move-to-Yuuri-and-Vitya-s-place-to-help-Vitya-recover-his-memories idea?" Inessa asked to her elder brother, Alexei.

「 As long as I remember, you know how I don't trust that Jacobsen, right? 」Alexei answered, in a form of a question, in Russian.

「 I know and that's why you and Vitya fought. Why didn't you accept Beatrix back then as Vitya's girlfriend? 」Inessa replied, in Russian.

「 It's just a brother instinct. I don't know. I just don't like her. And the way she addresses me as Lexy before disgusts me. Heck, he even addressed Vitya as Victory because she said that when she heard the named Victor, she remembers the word victory. It just stopped when I confronted her and said that I despise how she says that pet name, then she changed it to Riri then she stopped calling me Lexy. After that, she came to Vitya, she whined and whined about.., 」Alexei paused, "Riri! Alexei is such a meanie! He bullied little Beatrix and little Beatrix is crying. Poor Beatrix because big, bad Alexei bullied her!", Alexei imitated a little girl's voice, which made Inessa laugh so hard.「 Such an idiotic thing. 」Alexei hissed, rolling his eyes.

「 She even called me Nessy. 」Inessa laughed, probably running out of breath. It took some minutes, and some deathly glares from Alexei, for her to calm down.「 We were the best of best friends back then, you know. How come you didn't get mad at me that time? 」

「 Getting mad at you would piss off Vitya more. 」

「 You still care so deep about our eldest brother, Alyoshenka. I know it. 」Inessa smiled and received a pat in her hair from her elder brother.

\--

"Katsudon," Yurio called at the depressed, nervous wrecked Yuuri in front of him. No words seems to enter Yuuri's mind. His thought are occupied of Victor, _his_ Victor that can no longer remember him. "Hey!!"

"Y-Yurio?" Yuuri looked up to the teen in front of him.

"Get up," Yurio commanded.

"Ehh?"

"Just get the fuck up," and Yuuri did so. "I hope this... makes you feel better..," Yurio looked away and hugged Yuuri, and Yuuri... is in a complete shock. He did not expect Yurio, the angsty and full of rage teen, will ever hug him. Yuuri felt so comfortable and much more vulnerable. He hugged the Russian back.

"T-Thank you, Yurio... I-I just really need this."

"Just cry how much you want to. Let it all out, don't hold back," Yurio comforted the already crying man he hugged by patting his back. _Come on, Victor. Your fiancé's heart fragile, too much fragile that your stupid mere words are enough to shatter his heart. Stupid Victor. You are so fucking forgetful. Damn it. I hope my words gave you some fucking thing to remember about your fiancé. Goddamnit, Victor._

After half an hour, Yuuri stopped crying.

"T-Thank you, Yurio," and he finally lifted his head. "I-I'm sorry if I wet your j-jacket."

"Don't say sorry to me, this jacket is not mine, it's Beka's but don't mind that, what's important is that you felt better," Yurio said and searched for something in his bag. "Oh yeah, before you whine again, take this," he handed Yurio a katsudon pirozhki. "It will make you feel much better!"

"T-Thanks, Yurio!" Yuuri received the katsudon pirozhki. "Itadakimasu!" Yuuri said and started to eat the katsudon pirozhki.

 _Good thing he smiled. I missed that smile on his face. Sheesh. After all of the things he's been through on his skating career, he stayed humble and nice to others, even to fucking dumbass stupid JJ. No wonder everyone likes him, even the expressionless I-don't-care-who-you-are-unless-you-are-Phichit-or-Yuuri Seung Gil and the I-don't-give-a-fuck-to-anyone-except-Yura Beka._ Yurio thought. _This guy must be protected at all cost._ Yurio shook his head. _What the fuck am I even thinking?!_ He sighed. _Fuck, no one can really escape from the so-called Yuuri Katsuki magic, huh?_

\--

Yuuri is strolling along the streets, window shopping. He stopped when his phone buzzed and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yuuri! Come to the hospital, hurry up! Vitya's gonna be admitted out of the hospital!" The voice of Inessa shrieked.

"I-I'm going!" Yuuri ended the call and rushed to catch a cab. Unfortunately, after a couple of minutes, he is still not catching one. He decided to run. He ran, not minding his sweat, not minding that he is panting, not minding the people that glances at him in a weird manner. His legs are burning, his face is a pool of sweat. No cabs are still going on the street he is on.

"Mr. Katsuki?" He turned around to see where the voice came from. "Yuuri Katsuki! It's you! Hop in!" The tinted glass rose down. A pair of odd eyes, blue on the left, green on the right, almost covered in a thick rimmed red eyeglasses, welcomed Yuuri.

"B-Beatrix?"

"I know you're coming to the hospital where Riri is in! Hop in!" Without wasting a second, Yuuri opened the passenger's door and sat. Going to the hospital has been easier for Yuuri, he did not have to wait a cab, or run.

"Thank you for, uhm, tagging me along," Yuuri said.

"Nah, it's fine. Why are you running, anyway?"

"Can't catch a cab."

"Oh, man. Get the bottled water in my bag, and I don't accept the answer no," Yuuri have no other choice so he got the bottled watter from the bag and drink it.

"That's better. You don't want to meet Riri with that exhausted state, right? So if I were you, just relax," Beatrix added. Yuuri rested his back on the seat and he is so thankful that Beatrix came.

After a couple of minutes in pure silence, they arrived at their destination, the hospital. Anxiety is written all over Yuuri's face, not only anxiety but there also comes the opposing grief and hope. Grief that Victor can't remember him and a hope the he can.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri turned around to look where the voice came from and he spotted Alexei, who is waving his hands up in the air. Yuuri, together with Beatrix, followed Alexei. The moment they set their foot on the 3rd floor, Inessa welcomed and greeted them.

"Yuuri, Mama and Papa have decided that... Vitya will stay with us for like 3 days... and after that, Vitya will stay at your place," Inessa explained as they walked. "Oh, and you can visit anytime! You can tag Makkachin along anytime you want, okay? That doggo surely misses Vitya."

"Hmm mm, Makkachin surely does," Yuuri nodded. It didn't took long for them to reach where Victor, together with Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, is.

"Yuuri, Beatrix, I'm glad you two made it in time," Yana smiled. Victor glanced up as his mother said the name of a person he's been waiting for. He rushed up, opening his arms on the process and hugged the person he wanted to touch the most. Caramel eyes shot open, surpised on what he saw, what he felt, and what Victor had done. Tears forming from his eyes, he froze despite of the impact, the _emotional_ impact.

"I miss you so much. I'm sorry for what I've done...," Victor said sincerely.

Tears fall into Yuuri's cheeks.

Their lips brushed against each other. Nothing seems to register on Yuuri's thoughts. He can't feel anything at all. Why?

Because it hurts so much to see _hi_ _s_ Victor kissing _his_ ex-lover.

\--

"Are you sure you're okay, Yuuri?" Phichit asked to his bestfriend through Skype. Inessa already told Phichit what happened, after all, Inessa knew that Phichit is Yuuri's most trusted buddy.

"I'm still a little shocked about what happened... maybe, I just need time to register all of this things," Yuuri replied.

"Yuuri, remember that we are always here, okay? I treat you as my little brother."

"Phichit-kun! I am three years older than you! Three years! I am practically 27 and you are 24! How am I the little brother?"

"You're like a kid, that's why," and Yuuri heard Phichit laughed so hard. "But... everything's going to be okay, I can say that. I won't let your relationship go to any waste! After all, I'm the first one who congratulated on your marriage! And remember that 'Number One Victuuri Shipper' tee shirt I told you? It finally arrived!" Phichit showed the white tee shirt with a color blue printed 'Number One Victuuri Shipper'.

"Phichit-kun!" He heard Phichit's laughter, but... Yuuri... tears start to form on his eyes.

"Yuuri..."

"Thank you, Phichit-kun. Uhm.. I think, I-I need to rest," Yuuri smiled.

"See you then, Yuuri."

"See you, Phichit-kun," Yuuri entered their bedroom. He missed the times where he will spot Victor laying at the bed, probably sulking because today is Victor's turn for the chores.

 _"Yuuuuuuuuuuuri~," Victor said, still laying on the bed._

 _"Vicchan, get up, it's already noon," Yuuri said as he swayed the curtains. Rays of sunshine hitting Victor's face._

 _"But Yuuuuuuuri, if I get up, we will do chores, and I'm the one who will do most of the chores todaaaaay. Yuuuuri, let's take a nap, please?"_

 _"As soon as we finish this chores, as soon as we can cuddle in bed and watch television or do something else_ _. Am I right, Vitya?"_

 _"Yes, but... can we skip the cleaning part so we can cuddle now?" Victor pleaded._

 _"Vitya...," Yuuri paused and walked towards Victor, he placed himself in the bed. His knees straddling Victor's thighs, his hand cupping Victor's cheek, his face in level with Victor's._ _"You better get up or you won't be getting any kisses from me."_

 _With those words, Victor got up in a second._

A downcast expression showed in his face. He recalled everything, every single thing that might happen today if Victor is with him. He got out of the bedroom and walked accross the hall, thinking it might help him stop recalling the happy memories but he... was so wrong. He saw the table where they used to teach each other various language. He flipped a notebook, entitled _Writing Kanji_ _by Yuuri Katsuki(-Nikiforov),_ laying on the table. He remembered how Victor insisted himself to teach Victor the Japanese language and how they write. Yuuri found it super romantic, of course. Pieces of origami falls from the notebook. _Oh right... origami..._ _Vitya likes origami..._ _Damn..._ Memories starts to flash in his mind. The scene where Victor asked Yuuri to teach him origami.

 _Vitya... please... remember me. I can't take it anymore. It hurts so much... Vitya._

And he cried himself to sleep.

\--

Meanwhile...

"You mean you did that?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah," Beatrix replied.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," Meredith said and combed her daughter's hair. "Keep it up."

"But... how about Yuuri?"

"You pulled Victor into a kiss and made it look like Victor is the one who kissed you, then you heed for Yuuri? Come on, Bea, I know how much you love Victor so take this an advantage, okay? Take that memory loss as an advantage."

"But what if his memories come back?"

"Then do everything make Victor head over heels on you so that when his memories come back, he will be choosing you over that Japanese man, kay?"

"Everything?"

 _"Yes, everything, my daughter."_

Me: AFTER TWO WEEKS I'M BACK.

Victor: It's better if you aren't back for 2 more weeks.

Me: That's mean!

Yuuri: He's right.

Me: OH COME ON!

Yurio: See you next chapter guys.

Beatrix: AND PLEASE I'M NOT A B*TCH.

Yurio: Pfft, Beatchtrix. HAHAHAHA. Bitchtrix.

Beatrix: GAH. *turns to the readers* See you next chapter guys, and let's see what will happen to Yuuri, Victor, and me.

Me: SEE YA!! Please leave suggestions, and reviews so I can know what you think of the story and the chapter.


End file.
